Can't We?
by SMF - Resonating Love
Summary: Ash and Latias have been reunited and have found something between them. Love. But many people are chasing after them to capture them. Can they stay together and keep their love for each other strong? Or will they be forced to live apart? Ash X Latias
1. Chapter 1: Found

**New story alert!!! Here it is…Pokemon! Ash X Latias!**

* * *

"Blah" - Speaking 

'_Blah'_ - Thoughts

* * *

A girl with a green top and white skirt was running through the unfamiliar forest. She tripped on a coincidently placed root. She fell to the ground, scraping her left leg in the process. 

"So…you've finally decided to stop running from me." A dark voice rang through her ears.

The girl didn't answer. The brunette scrambled to her feet and faced the stranger.

"Come now, Latias. Don't be afraid of me…" The hidden faced man said.

The girl, now known as Latias, swallowed hard and slowly started to back away. The man frowned.

"Latias…don't you want to see your brother…or your beloved again?" The creepy man asked.

Latias froze.

"Yes…Ash…you want to see him again?"

Latias didn't move or respond.

"Oh…I've forgotten…you haven't learned telepathy yet. Don't worry. I can teach it to you…you only have to come with me." The man said in a false tone.

Latias shook her head and backed away further. The man gritted his teeth.

"I've been too nice…come with me now, Latias!" The man yelled.

Latias turned around and sprinted further into the dark forest. The man growled and called upon his Pokemon.

"Arcanine! Follow her!"

The fire Pokemon barked and chased after the girl.

Latias didn't know how much longer she could run. She had left Altomare Island in search for Ash. She had been feeling a strange longing to be with him. Bianca had told her to follow her heart and find him. Now…she wasn't sure if finding him was the best idea.

Her thoughts were broken by the sound of a certain Pokemon.

"Arc!" Arcanine barked and conjured up an ember attack.

Latias cried out in pain as the feeling of burning heated her left leg. She stopped momentarily from the pain, but kept running from the Pokemon.

Latias finally stopped and transformed back into her true form. A red and white Pokemon appeared in her place and tackled the enemy Pokemon. The legendary Pokemon screeched a battle cry and charged Arcanine again.

Arcanine jumped back and used flamethrower. Latias flew up and dodged the attack and swooped down to pick the smaller Pokemon up. Arcanine howled in surprise of not being able to touch the ground anymore.

Latias flew up high and threw the to the ground. Arcanine fell in a heap. Latias took this opportunity to escape. The said Pokemon flew through the sky while cloaking herself.

'_Ash…please help me!'_

Ash was having the time of his life swimming around in the lake he and his gang had found. May was sitting on the edge of the lake, kicking her feet in the water. Brock was swimming around with his Mudkip on his tail. And Max was playing around with Pikachu.

Ash dove deep in the water until he reached the bottom. He swam to the top with ease and gasped for breath. He had become a much better swimmer in his time being a Pokemon trainer.

Ash and his friends had decided to stop for a break while walking for hours in the forest of Hoenn. They let all of their Pokemon out to stretch and have been swimming for the past half hour.

Ash was drying off when he heard a voice.

'_Ash…please help me!'_

Ash looked around, clearly surprised. May looked up just in time to see him looking confused.

"What's wrong, Ash?"

Ash looked up and shrugged. "I thought I heard a voice asking for help."

May looked skeptical for a minute before saying, "You were probably just imagining it."

Ash nodded slowly before moving towards the tent. "Well…I might as well get changed and explore."

Ash changed into his blue vest, blue pants, his black and green gloves, his sneakers, and finally, his red hat. Ash stepped out of the tent and walked towards his friends, who were still in the water.

"Hey, guys. I'm going to check out this area." Ash told them.

"Okay, Ash. Don't be too long though. We're going to leave soon." Brock said.

Ash nodded and walked into the forest. At that moment, he thought he heard someone say his name. He shrugged it off and continued on. Not too much later, he heard the voice, only it was much more clear.

'_Ash! Where could you be!?'_

Now he knew this voice was real and someone was in trouble. And from the sound of it, the person was a girl.

Latias was exhausted. She couldn't fly anymore. She flew to the ground and uncloaked herself. She transformed herself back into her best friend and continued on foot. She was feeling a familiar presence not too far from her.

'_Ash! Where could you be!?'_

Not too much later, she heard a reply.

'_Who's there?'_

Latias blinked for a minute before asking, _'Ash?'_

After a moment or two the voice said, _'How do you know my name?'_

Latias felt an unbelievably strong tug at her heart. It was Ash!

'_Ash! I'm so glad you can hear me!'_

Latias wanted to squeal in joy, but it might attract attention from unwanted people.

'_Who are you? Do I know you?'_ Ash asked mentally.

'_It's me! Latias!'_ Latias said mentally.

'_L-Latias!? W-What!? How can this be? How can you be talking to me in my mind?'_ Ash's voice said, stuttering.

'I don't know…I was just thinking to myself when I heard your voice respond. Where are you?'

It took a moment for Ash to reply. _'I'm in the Hoenn region. I'm in a forest 10 minutes from a big lake. Where are you? Were you the one that was calling for help?'_

Latias was overwhelmed with relief and joy to hear Ash's voice like this.

'_I think I'm in Hoenn as well. I'm also in a forest. This man was chasing after me! He knew who I was. I got away from him though. I don't know how long it will take him to find me!'_ Latias said with distress.

'_What!? A man? Are you okay? Are you hurt?'_ Ash's voice asked with concern and worry.

Latias couldn't help but smile at Ash's caring personality. Oh, how she missed him.

'_I'm fine. I only got a small burn.'_ Latias said, truthfully.

She could almost feel Ash sigh in relief.

'_That's good. Can you still walk? Fly?'_

'No, I can't fly anymore. I'm too tired. But I can walk.'

On the other end, Ash was smiling happily. He had missed Latias greatly. Although, he hadn't realized it until now.

'_I think your close. I can hear you more clearly now.'_ Ash thought.

Latias didn't answer. Ash had begun to worry, until he spotted a girl starring at him from afar. His eyes widened considerably.

"L-Latias?" He managed to ask.

Instead of an answer, he got a hug. In a split second, she had her arms wrapped around his midsection tightly. Too shocked to anything, Ash put his arms around her.

Latias couldn't say anything, but she hugged him tighter. Ash pulled away slightly to look at her.

"Are you Bianca or Latias?" Ash asked playfully. He already knew the answer.

Latias decided to give him an answer. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. His skin felt warm under her touch. Ash's cheeks went pink. Latias pulled away and smiled joyfully.

"I-I'm guessing your Latias." Ash said, trying to get his cheeks to go back to its normal color.

Latias nodded and started to glow a bright blue. Ash took a step back, already knowing what she was doing. Latias transformed back into her Pokemon form and nuzzled her head against Ash's shoulder. Ash laughed and petted her head.

Latias purred happily and nuzzled his hand. The moment was broken from a certain fire Pokemon's ember. The two leapt back and turned to the new arrival.

"So…Ash Ketchum. We meet at last." The stranger said.

"Y-You're Giovanni!" Ash exclaimed. Giovanni laughed maniacally.

"Yes. Now give Latias to me."

Ash growled and shouted, "No way! You're not getting her!"

Giovanni laughed another evil laugh. "I'm afraid you don't have a choice. Go, Arcanine!"

Arcanine rushed at Ash. Latias screeched and tackled Arcanine. Arcanine fell back, but bounced back up in a flash. Ash reached at his belt to grab his Pokeball. Giovanni noticed this and commanded, "Arcanine! Bite him!"

Arcanine obeyed and bit into Ash's flesh. Ash cried out. Ash wrenched his hand out of Arcanine's hold and winced at the pain. Latias was mad with fury and charged Arcanine. Arcanine howled at the sudden pain in its side.

Ash finally grabbed his Pokeball. "Go! Sceptile!"

It was on.

* * *

**AN: Finished chapter 1! It might take a while for the next chapter to be up. You know, school and stuff is happening and I need to concentrate on it. I'll update my other stories soon, too. Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Battle

_'Blah'_ - Thoughts

* * *

"Sceptile! Use Bulletseed!" Ash commanded.

"Scep!" Sceptile agreed. It ran to the side and shot out seeds going the speed of bullets.

The attack hit its target perfectly. Arcanine howled in pain and shook its head. Giovanni hissed and barked out, "Arcanine! You stupid mutt! Attack back!"

Arcanine growled and used agility. It dodged Sceptile's attempts to stop it from getting closer. Arcanine swiped at Sceptile that sadly hit. Sceptile grimaced and went for a counter.

"Sceptile! Watch out!" Ash warned.

Latias was watching the battle from the sidelines keeping as close to Ash as she could. She had never seen a real Pokemon battle before.

"Sceptile!" Ash shouted once again.

Sceptile jumped away just in time to avoid a flamethrower attack. Sceptile rolled backward to getting some momentum and jumped high above Arcanine. Arcanine was watching in awe as Sceptile seemed to go higher and higher. Giovanni seemed distracted as well and didn't make any command. Ash smirked. He knew what Sceptile was doing.

The buds on Sceptile's back were glowing brightly. Sceptile smirked and started to concentrate.

"Now, Sceptile! Solar Beam!" Ash called from the ground.

Sceptile did a back flip so he was facing his opponent and gathered the beam in his mouth. By the time Giovanni and Arcanine could say or do anything, Sceptile had already shot the attack.

Latias watched in amazement as the attack Arcanine straight on. She looked over at Ash and saw him beaming at Sceptile proudly. It lightened her heart to see him so proud and happy.

Arcanine lay there in a small crater.

"Arcanine! Stand up! Stand up!" Giovanni hissed.

Arcanine made no movement. Ash grinned.

"It looks like I won!" Sceptile nodded in agreement. "You did great Sceptile! I'm so proud of you."

"Scep! Sceptile!" Sceptile said.

Giovanni stood there with a stunned expression pasted on his face. He snapped out of his thoughts and smirked.

"Good…you're a challenge. It's been a while since I've faced such a tough opponent. Sadly, I didn't bring any of my good Pokemon. Oh, well. Let's see how you deal with this Pokemon! Go, Electabuzz!" Giovanni threw the Pokeball and a yellow and black Pokemon appeared.

"Electabuzz." Electabuzz said.

"Go! Use Thundershock!" Giovanni commanded.

"Electa!" Electabuzz jumped in the air and conjured up an electric attack.

Caught off guard, Sceptile was hit fully and crumpled to the ground.

"Sceptile! No!" Ash yelled from the safe area.

Ash ran onto the field and fell to his knees when he reached his fully evolved Pokemon.

"Sceptile! Wake up! Come on, don't give up now!" Ash called.

Giovanni seemed to get a dark idea as he said, "Now, Ash…didn't anyone tell you that you shouldn't run onto the field in the middle of a battle?"

Ash looked up in shock as he realized his big mistake. Latias squealed for Ash to come back, but it was too late. A Thunderpunch hit Ash in the stomach. He fell on his back and gasped for breath. He coughed up some blood and clutched his middle.

Latias watched in horror as she witnessed Ash get shocked by a Thundershock.

"AHH!" Ash screamed as he fell to his knees.

Latias was frozen in her spot.

'_Move! I have to move! I have to help Ash! Move! I need to save him!'_

Latias broke through her horror and rushed into the battle. Latias head butted Electabuzz, sending it back towards Giovanni. Giovanni yelled out for Electabuzz to stop, but it was knocked out. Electabuzz flew into Giovanni and they both fell against a tree.

Latias paid no attention to Giovanni's yelps of pain and flew up to Ash, who was starting to recover from the pain. Latias purred comfortingly and nuzzled Ash's neck. Ash gave a weak smile and assured her he was fine.

"D-Don't worry, Latias. I'm fine." Ash tried to stand, but he collapsed as soon he put his weight on his feet.

Latias squealed in worry and put her short arms around him to help him stand. Ash smiled appreciably and nodded. Ash leaned against Latias, called back Sceptile, and started to walk away from the battlefield.

"Hey! Don't you dare walk away from me! Latias! I must have you!" Giovanni shouted from under Electabuzz.

Ash and Latias ignored his calls and continued towards the campsite. As they walked, Ash looked at Latias and said, "Thanks for that Latias."

Latias purred and licked his cheek. Ash blushed and chuckled. Their moment was broken once again by their friends.

"Ash! Where are you! I told you to only be a couple minutes!" They heard Brock's voice call angrily.

Ash grimaced and yelled back, "Brock! I'm over here! Sorry for being late! I ran into an old friend…and a little trouble."

"You'd better give a good reason for leaving for so long! We were starting to get worried!" They heard May's voice ring out close by.

"Sorry, May." Ash replied, scratching the back of his head nervously. Latias quickly changed back to her human form, just in case.

By the time the two got back to the campsite, they were bombarded with gasps and worried comments.

"Oh my god, Ash! What the hell happened!? Are you okay?"

"Ash! What happened? Why are you bleeding?"

"What happened to you? Who's that girl with you?"

"Pikapi! Pika Pika Pikachu! Pikachu Pi!"

Ash retold the story, leaving out the part about Latias. Brock finally recognized the girl that clung to Ash.

"Y-You're Bianca! Wait…you are Bianca, right? Or are you Latias?" Brock asked in shock.

Latias didn't answer. Brock guessed it was Latias. May and Max had confused looks on their faces.

"Latias? Isn't that a legendary Pokemon?" Max asked.

"May, Max, this is Latias. Yes she is a legendary Pokemon from Altomare Island. Latias, these are my friends." Ash introduced.

Latias smiled at them. May and Max smiled crookedly and asked, "Pokemon? But…she's a girl."

Latias glanced at Ash and he nodded back. Latias took a step back and started glowing blue. May and Max watched in shock as the girl transformed into a red and white Pokemon. They both jumped back and almost landed in the water.

Latias smiled and purred in greeting. Ash smiled at Latias and petted her head. Latias nuzzled his hand and purred. May and Max watched in awe as the two showed off signs of affection.

"So Latias. Where are you heading to?" Brock asked.

Latias glanced at Ash and shook her head. Ash seemed to know what she was saying.

"She doesn't know. Team Rocket was chasing after her since she left the island. I guess she didn't really have a destination." Ash answered. Even though that wasn't all true, Latias kept quiet.

Brock nodded and said, "You can come with us. You could probably use some protection from Team Rocket anyway."

Latias's expression brightened and she nodded her head rapidly, and added a joyful purr. Ash nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. After what has happened, I'm afraid to think what they would do to her if they captured her."

Everyone concurred. Just then, Ash grimaced and fell to his knees. Latias squealed in concern and transformed back into her human state. Brock quickly got his first aide bag and patched Ash up.

"You should probably get a good night's rest. We'll start moving in the morning." Brock suggested.

Ash only nodded tiredly and started to walk to his tent. But he stopped and asked, "Where is Latias going to sleep?"

Brock thought for a moment. "Well…I guess she could sleep in one of our tents. Ash, why don't you let her sleep with you and Pikachu. You do have the biggest tent here."

Ash nodded briefly before calling Latias over. "Come on, Latias. You're sleeping with me. You're going to have to start sleeping like humans do. You'll have to blend in for a while." Latias nodded in agreement and entered the tent after Ash and Pikachu.

Ash pulled out spare blankets and a pillow and set it on the ground.

"Here you go. We'll be getting up early in the morning, so you have to sleep well."

'_Okay, Ash.'_ Latias answered mentally.

"Oh, yeah! We can talk in our thoughts." Ash said, remembering their past conversation.

Latias smiled and laid down on her make-shift bed and pulled the covers over her.

'_Good night, Latias.'_ Ash said, trying to get used to conversing in his thoughts.

'_Good night, Ash.'_ Latias smiled and drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

**AN: Okay. I lied. It didn't take all that long. Oh, well. Good on your part. I won't be able to update this story for a while, I think. I really need to update my other stories. Review Please.**


End file.
